Silente Amor Eterno
by bianchixgokudera25
Summary: Ella nunca se imaginó que la tragedia llegaría a él de esa forma, su vida diaria era peligrosa, pero, nunca se sospechó que ese sería su debut y despedida. One-Shot


**Silente Amor Eterno.**

**By:**BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.

**Summary:**Ella nunca se imaginó que la tragedia llegaría a él de esa forma, su vida diaria era peligrosa, pero, nunca se sospechó que ese sería su debut y despedida.

**Pareja:** 1896 (HibarixChrome)

**Category**: T

**Advertencia:** Personajes OCC, (Basado en la Song "Yo te voy a Amar" y en la Historia de un Anónimo) les dejare el enlace. AUNQUE NO LO CREAN de un bello mensaje de amor saque toda esta locura, espero por lo menos haya valido la pena el trasnocho de estos días tan atareados que he tenido.

_com/watch?v=nlpFCg3EJ9I&feature=related (Yo te voy amar - N'sync "Te Amo Muchisimo") _

_ watch?v=yUvHCoztdlg (Rascal Flatts - What Hurts The Most "Sub español") _

**Aclaraciones**: Narrador xxx, yo (xxxx), hablan los personajes _xxxx_, pensamientos __"xxxx"_._

_**Mil veces intento olvidarte, mil veces vuelves con tu belleza tierna y penetrante,**_

_**mi voluntad es de tu amor y mi amor es tuyo.**_

Hibari Kyoya, 27 años, Guardián Vongola de la Nube de la Décima Generación a cargo de Sawada Tsunayoshi, un sujeto frio y calculador, amante de las peleas y de la disciplina, desde la adolescencia, siempre ha sido un ser solitario, el cual jamás había visto como prioridad el tener una persona a su lado. Sin embargo después del enfrentamiento con el actual Guardián de la Niebla, Rokudo Mukuro, apareció quien se convertiría a partir de ese momento en su distracción, una chica de cabellera corta y azul índigo, su único ojo visible era de un morado profundo, el cual reflejaba sentimientos escondidos, su otro ojo estaba cubierto con un parche de calavera. Sin embargo al verla, era todo un misterio para él, era frustrante, aun mas le molestaba que ese sujeto la usara como objeto de posesión, a pesar de eso seguía pendiente día a día de ella, hasta que esa inútil piña andante salió de prisión asumiendo su cargo como guardián. Al pasar los años, ya se encontraban establecidos en Italia, trabajando para la organización, esta le había dado la oportunidad de ser reconocido como uno de los asesinos más reconocidos a nivel mundial, después del Ex Arcobaleno Reborn. Ella a pesar de no quedar como guardián, se quedó en la organización, en uno de sus departamentos como una de las mejores espías de Vongola, después de la Ex Arcobaleno Viper. Así que estas eran las pocas oportunidades que él tenía para verla, realizando misiones de Rango "A" y "S". Aunque estaba junto a ella, nunca hablaba más de lo necesario, aun así, dentro de él, en lo más profundo de su ser, deseaba expresarle lo que el sentía, era molesto ese sentimiento que había nacido hace mucho tiempo.

_**Quiero quererte y solo puedo amarte, quiero olvidarte pero vives en mi mente**_

_**Quiero no oírte pero gritas en mi corazón…Quiero alejarme pero estas en mí.**_

Chrome Dokuro "Nagi", 25 años, era una joven tímida, que en muy pocas ocasiones hablaba, su pasado era todo un misterio a excepción del sujeto que la rescató de los brazos de la muerte "Rokudo Mukuro" el único que la vio, que la reconoció más que nadie, más que sus propios padres los cuales la abandonaron a su suerte en ese hospital, donde el camino entre el cielo y el infierno estaba abierto para ella. Luego de eso y a ciertos acontecimientos, quedó involucrada en la mafia, la cual iba a ser liderada por un amable joven. Ella vio que ese chico jamás involucraría a otras personas inocentes para salvarse, él siempre se anteponía para protegerlos, peo fue en ese momento que lo vio, era un joven que había despertado sentimientos hasta ese momento desconocidos para ella, tenía la piel blanca, ojos azul metálicos, filosos a la hora de enfrentar al enemigo, con esa mirada seria capaces de cortar a cualquiera que osara enfrentarlos y una cabellera tan negra como el azabache, la cual era indomable ante el viento. Ella sabía que ese joven no estaba en buenos términos con su salvador, ella solo era leal a él y a su jefe, aunque muy dentro de sí, quería acercarse más a él, pero, eso sería traicionar a esa persona importante. Al pasar los años "Rokudo Mukuro" era libre y asumía el cargo de Guardián de la Niebla en la Familia Vongola, ella en cambio, se fue a trabajar en el departamento de inteligencia de los Vongola, en el cual se desempeñaba como espía. En algunas ocasiones, sus misiones eran con el azabache, sin embargo no mediaban palabras, solo las necesarias para realizar el trabajo.

Era tan frustrante, para ambos, estar tan cerca pero al mismo tiempo, tan lejos, tantas cosas que decir, pero ellas morían ahogadas en sus gargantas, solo quedaba dentro de sus corazones, llenos de tristeza y decepción por encontrarse sumergidos en esa situación, únicamente las traviesas miradas y el solemne silencio, eran únicos testigos que la atracción entre el uno y el otro era obvia, el orgullo, el miedo o como quieran llamarle a esa fuerza que evita tomar lo que quieres, son gruesos muros, difíciles de penetrar, mas no imposibles.

Se había notificado de una reunión por parte del departamento de inteligencia, los mejores habían sido convocados, por supuesto eso incluía al guardián y la chica espía. Era una misión complicada, así que el mismo encargado vino a exponerla.

_Caballeros, mi nombre es Irie Souichi, soy el director del departamento de inteligencia y el encargado de explicar la próxima misión, por supuesto quedara de parte de ustedes la escojan ya que conlleva un gran riesgo_

Los presentes asintieron a lo dicho. El pelirrojo explicó que era necesario penetrar en una gran propiedad muy bien resguardada, asesinar a los líderes que estarían reunidos allí, ya que planeaban introducir un cargamento de drogas, cosa que según la Alianza Vongola, estaba estrictamente prohibido. Luego de dar otros detalles había llegado el momento de escoger a la pareja que se infiltraría. El turno había llegado para la Familia Sforza y sus dos hombres más capaces, después de una serie de preguntas, estos se negaron rotundamente. Igualmente los dos representantes de los Varia "Viper y Belphegor" también dijeron que por ser aliados sería muy complicado, los hombres de confianza de Dino Cavallone. El arcobaleno Reborn dijo que iría si lo enviaban solo, pero Irie le explico que debían de ser dos por lo complicado de la misión y este se negó rotundamente a trabajar en equipo. Después que todos se negaran había llegado el turno para el dúo de Vongola.

_Chrome Dokuro, hagamos el trabajo, eres buena cuando se trata de sigilo y la única que tolero a mi lado_

Soltó sin medida el azabache, el cual usaba un traje negro, con camisa morada con corbata negra, el cual la miraba con sonrisa de superioridad, quería demostrarle a esa panda de debiluchos herbívoros, que esa misión era una más del montón, la cual el dúo Vongola se encargaría de completar. Eso sorprendió a la chica, sin embargo lo miro, luego al director, así asintió a lo dicho por el guardián. Esa sin duda sería la última misión que ellos realizarían juntos.

_Bien, Hibari-san, Chrome-san, ustedes serán los encargados de la misión_

_Hibari-san cuente conmigo_

_Hmn…_

_Bien, dentro de 8 horas deben estar preparados, al reunirnos nuevamente les entregare los mapas y los detalles finales de la misión_

Los dos asintieron y se retiraron del salón de conferencia. El Ex Arcobaleno dio alcance al azabache.

_Oye Hibari, sabes que esa misión es casi una sentencia de muerte ¿Por qué aceptaste algo así? Y aun mas ¿Involucraste a Chrome Dokuro?..._

El guardián volteo a verlo con altivez.

_¿Que pasa bebé? ¿Acaso tienes miedo?_

Eso sí molestó al Hitman, ese engreído, solo por haber alcanzado un poco de fama se creía superior, sin embargo, la intención del Hitman era que el Guardián más fuerte de Vongola se mantuviera con vida y no fuese a desperdiciarla estúpidamente, era una misión necesaria, pero muy riesgosa. De todas formas la decisión estaba tomada y en última instancia la peliazul había aceptado realizar la misión sin chistar.

_Solo ten cuidado y no tomes las cosas tan a la ligera como siempre lo haces, recuerda que llevas otra vida a tu cargo_

Dicho esto el Hitman se marchó. El pelinegro se quedó observando mientras se marchaba, no dijo nada, dio media vuelta y se fue a descansar, faltaban algunas horas antes de reunirse con Irie y les diera la información final.

_**Te imagino en la distancia, llena de suspiros de amor y sosiego,**_

_**Con tu mirda perdida en la soledad y con un beso que desea escapar de tus labios hacia los míos.**_

Luego de tomar las últimas notas, mapas y detalles de los que estarían reunidos como objetivos a silenciar, el azabache caminaba junto a la peliazul por los solitarios pasillos que llevaban al hangar de los vehículos terrestres. Este detuvo su andar y ella hizo lo mismo extrañada del otro.

_Chrome Dokuro, debo decirle algo antes de partir_

_Dime…_

Ella estaba muy extrañada, él no era de los que hablaban cosas fuera de la misión. El la miró uno segundos y luego desvió la mirada.

_Quería decirte esto desde hace mucho, pero mi "orgullo" jamás me lo permitió hasta hoy, en este momento quiero que lo sepas_

Volvió a mirarla y sonrió de una forma que nunca, nunca en su vida se imaginó ver.

_!Me gustas¡ desde la primera vez que te vi, desde ese momento jamás deje de pensar en ti, aun ahora en mi mente solo estas tu_

La chica llevo la mano a su pecho por el sobresalto de su corazón, se sonrojo muchísimo, temblaba, no entendía, eran muchas emociones la que la abordaban en ese momento, pero entre ellas la Felicidad, si, la absoluta felicidad no cabía en su ser, pero había algo más allí, ¿Acaso eso era lo que llamaban amor? Sin embargo, de ella no salió palabra alguna, ella solo lo miraba, esa orbe violeta profundo expresaba todo sin necesidad de palabras, eso para el guardián fue suficiente, él sonrió provocando que ella se volviera a sonrojar más, su mano la llevo hasta el rostro de ella y la acaricio de una forma tan sutil, sin embargo ese pequeño contacto fue tan cálido, definitivamente ella estaba perdida en ese mar de sensaciones.

_No tienes por qué responder ahora, solo quería que lo supieras y…si alguien más te pretende lo voy a morder hasta la muerte_

Retiro la mano de su rostro y se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando.

_Ahora vamos, se nos hace tarde_

La chica estaba tan shockeada por lo que acababa de pasar, que solo pudo asentir y seguirlo, ella llevo su mano hasta donde el la había tocado, se sentía cálido, era una sensación tan agradable, era la primera vez que la sentía, bajo un poco su cara y se dio la libertad de sonreír, era lo único que podía hacer. Caminaron hasta adentrarse en el gran hangar, habían varios vehículos, desde camiones, hasta autos deportivos, pero, el camino hasta su favorito, una Moto Dukati negra con pequeños detalles morados. El subió y le tendió la mano a ella, la chica lo miró aun con el notable sonrojo le dio su mano y subió. Salieron del hangar a toda velocidad, hasta su destino la "Mansión de la Familia Lupponnetti" .

…**.Flashback….**

__Su objetivo es la erradicación de los 8 líderes que estarán reunidos esta noche en Palermo, para ser más precisos en una propiedad cerca de Torretta, perteneciente a los Lupponnetti, todos de la sub-rama de Vongola, Flavio Lupponnetti, Hermelindo Conrado, Luiggi Estefanno, Benito Musolinni, Daniel Pertini, Silvio Forlani, Sandro Dini y Giorgio Prodi, 5 de ellos políticos y militares retirados. Solo tendrán 03 horas para realizar la limpieza, luego, tendrán que salir de allí con o sin éxito, por lo pronto si se completa la misión, el plan de adentrar el cargamento de Drogas será un fracaso y un éxito para nosotros, no podemos permitirnos que la policía este encima de nosotros y ellos estar haciendo lo que les plazca__

_Terminaba de explicar el pelirrojo. El pelinegro miraba al director y sonrió con sorna._

__Bien, tenía ganas de morder hasta la muerte a Flavio, ese miserable solo es una enfermedad que se va propagando por donde pasa, le dije al herbívoro que esa basura no era de fiar, ahora podre disfrutar este trabajo__

__Si, Tsunayoshi me lo dijo y realmente esta apenado con usted, por haber puesto en duda su palabra__

__Hmn…__

__Tenga cuidado Hibari-san, recuerde que su tiempo es limitado, debemos recogerlos en el punto acordado después de las tres horas, hay que acatar el plan al pie de la letra para evitar fallos__

__Ellos serán mordidos hasta la muerte por romper las reglas, no hay más nada que decir__

__Hibari-san…Bien, a ambos buena suerte__

…**.Fin Flashback….**

_**Te conocí, y si era difícil pedir más amor a mi amor, te amé más, **_

_**Y si mis labios querían besarte, se callaron por miedo a dañarte, te amo y siempre lo haré.**_

Iban a gran velocidad por la carretera principal que conducía de Messina hasta Palermo, eran más de 200 KM, sin embargo no era algo que su preciada moto no lograra a tiempo, ella iba abrazada a su espalda, a pesar que la noche era fría, la calidez proveniente del otro la reconfortaba. Después de 1 hora y media de carretera, se desviaron por un claro después de las vías férreas, más adelante del canal fluvial se podía ver la gran mansión del objetivo.

_Hibari-san, recuerde que mantendré la cortina ilusoria, desviando la atención de los guardias de las 8 familias reunidas, es mucha gente, así que no tendrá mucho tiempo para ejecutar el plan, tratare de eliminar a los que pueda, sin embargo…_

La chica bajo su rostro y se dio la vuelta.

_Sé que usted logrará realizar su trabajo con tiempo de sobra, así que, disfrute de su paseo, acabe con los traidores que osan revelarse ante el jefe y tenga cuidado _

El azabache sonrió, ya que lo último lo dijo tan bajo que casi no la escuchó, caminó hasta quedar frente a ella, llevo su mano hasta su barbilla y la levantó suficiente para mirarla, luego de una manera sutil le dejó un casto beso, casi un roce, luego se acercó hasta su oído y le susurró.

_!Lo tendré, tengo motivos de sobra para regresar…tú¡_

Se alejó, le sonrió pícaramente y luego se fue, ella quedo nuevamente en shock, llevo su mano hasta sus labios, eso fue tan inesperado, incluso, el susurro, esas palabras la hacían temblar. Se calmó ya habían entrado a la misión y debía salir todo a la perfección, ejecutó su cortina ilusoria con gran precisión. El azabache se encontraba cerca de la puerta principal, le llegó la señal de su compañera, eso le dio luz verde, salió camino entre los guardias, en verdad era buena con las ilusiones, habían alrededor de 30 hombres en cada esquina del primer perímetro, sin embargo estaban atrapados en la ilusión y el simplemente los paso para adentrarse a la mansión.

**::::::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

_Muy bien caballeros, estamos reunidos para saber de qué manera vamos a distribuir el cargamento_

Habló un pelirrojo de ojos azules zafiro, luego tomó la palabra un peli marrón oscuro de ojos verdes.

_Ese no es el caso, de qué manera vamos a burlar a los Vongola, a Sawada Tsunayoshi y a sus guardianes, sobre todo a su guardián de la nube, Hibari Kyoya, me enteré que está realizado misiones con el departamento de inteligencia, como la nube tiene la libertad de estar donde le plazca a menos que la familia corra peligro y para cerrar con broche de oro el Ex Arcobaleno Reborn, el cual se quedó en Vongola_

_Tranquilos, somos la sub-rama de la alianza, tenemos el apoyo del consejo_

Termino de decir un rubio de ojos ámbar. Pero realmente fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta del salón donde se encontraban fue abierta abruptamente.

_Caballeros, lamento decir que él es una de las pocas razones por las cuales deberían preocuparse, ya que yo mismo me encargaré de ustedes_

_¿Cómo sabias que estábamos aquí? Y aun mas ¿Cómo te enteraste del cargamento?_

_No subestimes a la inteligencia de los Vongola_

_Morirás aquí Japonés engreído_

Al escuchar eso el azabache rio de una forma tan espeluznante, que más de uno se estremeció por tan acontecimiento, luego de mirarlos, sacó sus tonfas.

_Por romper el pacto y traicionar a la familia Vongola…Los Morderé hasta la Muerte, sobre todo a ti Flavio, te hare sufrir lentamente, hasta que ruegues que te mate_

Todos los presentes sacaron sus armas y el recubrió sus preciadas tonfas con llamas de tipo Nube, el primer golpe dio inicio a la erradicación de los traidores por parte del azabache. Había pasado la primera hora y media, la peliazul había acabado, con la mayoría de los guardias del perímetro, pero contando que estaban reunidos 8 líderes con sus mejores hombres, era mucha fuerza para 2 personas, sus reservas de llamas comenzaban a agotarse, algunos enemigos comenzaban a salir de la cortina ilusoria, viendo que la situación se estaba tornando peligrosa, volvió a reforzar la ilusión en vano, sus llamas terminaron por agotarse y perdió totalmente el control de su técnica y el enemigo al ver su alrededor tocaron la alarma de intrusos, ella sin embargo siguió disparando a todos les que se acercaban demasiado, era imperativo proteger ese lado ya que su compañero aun no salía. Pasaron alrededor de 5 minutos, luego ella volvió a ver en la entrada de la mansión donde su compañero iba saliendo, mal herido al parecer, pero con una gran sonrisa, ella lo cubrió y fue hasta donde ella se estaba protegiendo, cuando estuvo junto a ella, noto la angustia en su rostro, el llevo su mano hasta su mejilla y la acaricio con tanta ternura.

_¿Hibari-san?..._

_Kyoya…Llámame solo por mi nombre…_

Le pidió sutilmente, ella le sonrió y lo hizo.

_Kyoya…_

_Dime…_

_Llámame Nagi, ese es mi verdadero nombre_

_Nagi, es un hermoso nombre…Debemos irnos, si aun por el lado donde entramos no hay seguridad me encargue de ellos hace rato_

_Bien vamos, no hay tiempo que perder, no me quedan muchas reservas de llamas y creo que tú tampoco tienes muchas_

_Así es, vamos con tiempo de sobre, mandare la señal para que nos esperen en la intercepción que lleva a Celafu y tengan preparados equipos médicos_

_Y también una buena defensa, te apuesto a que llamaron refuerzos y no nos dejaran avanzar tan fácilmente_

Luego de acabar con unos cuantos ella lo ayudo a moverse rápidamente hasta donde habían dejado la moto. Al llegar fueron emboscados, aunque no fue algo que el temido Hibari Kyoya no pudiese resolver, los mordió hasta la muerte. Monto en su Dukati y a su pequeña, si, a pesar de los años, la ex-guardián de la niebla era baja de estatura. Arrancaron después de enviar la señal al grupo que les prestaría apoyo en el punto de encuentro, manejo despacio hasta la intercepción de la vía principal. A partir de allí comenzó a acelerar, ella se asustó, sabia del buen dominio que tenía el azabache sobre su moto, pero, estaba mal herido y agotado.

_K-Kyoya ¿No vas muy rápido?..._

_Nos alcanzaran pronto…_

No sabía cómo hacerlo desistir, realmente le preocupaba la salud del azabache y la seguridad de los dos, ella también estaba agotada, no podía hacer mucho, que detener la circulación de algunas intercepciones para evitar atrasarse y que el enemigo los alcanzara. El sintió su angustia, no quería que se asustara por eso, pero él también tomó en cuenta la sugerencia, se sentía un poco mareado y en cualquier momento podría perder el control, cuando intentó frenar se percató de lo obvio, los emboscaron, era más que seguro que le habían saboteado la moto, ahora no se preocupaba por él, sino por ella, por su amor recién acabado de conquistar, no podía creerlo, que osado era el destino, tratándolo de esa manera, no dejaría todo de esa forma, seguiría adelante, y esta vez, haría que ella expresara sus sentimientos por él, ese sería su único trofeo que se llevaría por todos sus años de servicios a este mundo, a la mafia. Acelero solo un poco y ella volvió a advertirle del peligro.

_Kyoya por favor…_

_Nagi es hora de que me digas lo que sientes, no puedo esperar mas_

_P-Pero yo…_

_Si no respondes aceleraré más…_

_Yo…yo…tu…_

Realmente le costaba decirlo, no solo por decirlo sino porque realmente no estaba segura, pero en esta situación le haría caso a su corazón el cual le pedía a gritos que lo dejara hablar, que el sí tenía las palabras correctas.

_Tu…Me gustas…Aunque…_

_¿Aunque?..._

_Siento que es algo más, es algo más fuerte, mi corazón late muy rápido cada vez que te veo o estoy cerca de ti y, a pesar de mi vergüenza, yo deseo que tú me veas así, que veas lo que causas en mí, cada vez que te miro a los ojos, no puedo apartar la mirada, me vuelvo tu prisionera, sin forma ni modo de salir_

_Entonces más de gustarte…_

_Creo que te amo…es la primera vez que me pasa esto_

_Entonces creo que soy afortunado y tú también, porque yo también siento lo mismo por ti_

_Kyoya…_

_Abrázame, aférrate a mí, quiero sentirte…_

_Está bien, pero, ya puedes bajar la velocidad…_

_No aun no…_

La chica lo abrazó, a pesar de lo asustada, nerviosa y cansada, se sentía tan cálida su espalda, el también sintió la forma en que sus delgados brazos se aferraban a él, era tan reconfortante el sentirla. Luego de unos momentos volvió a hablar.

_Ahora quiero que lo digas alto y claro, que yo te escuche, di que me amas…_

_Pero la velocidad…vas muy rápido tengo miedo…_

_Hazlo…Tranquila estoy a tu lado…_

La peliazul reforzó su abrazo y con todo el valor que casi se había ido, debido al momento, lo hizo.

_!K-KYOYA YO…YO TE AMOOO¡ _

El no pudo evitar reírse, por el nerviosismo en el grito, pero era feliz, al saber que esa pequeña solo lo amaba a él. Estaban por llegar a la intercepción, así que allí iba la última petición.

_Nagi, quítame el casco y póntelo tú…_

_Pero detén la moto…_

_!Hazlo¡…_

Ella estaba asustada, no quería contradecirlo, así que ella se lo quito y se lo colocó, fue allí, fue en ese momento que ella lo comprendió.

_Kyoya la moto…_

_Nagi, recuerda, siempre has sido y serás mi eterno amor, por favor vive, vive por los dos…_

_!Espera¡_

_Irie…_

_Te recibo Hibari-san…_

_Prepararen el equipo médico, la moto va sin frenos, quiero que atiendan a Chrome de inmediato…vi un claro cerca de la intercepción, tratare de derrapar allí, ya que me quedan pocas llamas y las usare para protegerla en el impacto_

_Hibari-san…Entendido, tendremos todo despejado para que no te consigas obstáculos en el camino_

_Bien_

_!NO ESTA BIEN¡…¿POR QUE NO ME LO DIJISTE? !NO ES JUSTO¡_

_Nada en este mundo lo es, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es, que del encuentro con Vongola, el haberte conocido fue lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado, a pesar de no haber tenido el valor de decírtelo hasta ahora, siempre me conformaba con estar a tu lado en el trabajo o verte dormitar debajo de un árbol, realmente te amo y lamento haberte involucrado…_

_!NO…NO LO LAMENTES¡…_

Ella comenzó a llorar.

_YA QUE EL HABERTE CONOCIDO Y SABER DE TUS…_

_Lo siento en verdad y…Te amo…_

Después de esas palabras invocó a su erizo, creo un mini campo para ella y la moto perdió el control debido a que el perdió el conocimiento. Cuando volvió a estar consciente, no sentía dolor, sin embargo Irie y el equipo médico se encargaban de examinarlo.

_¿D-Donde esta ella? ¿C-Como esta?_

_El escudo la protegió hasta cierto punto, sin embargo solo tienes lesiones leves, nada por lo cual preocuparse_

_Bien, s-solo asegúrate que siga así, yo no sobreviviré, debo tener la columna vertebrar totalmente fracturada ya que solo siento mis manos y no siento dolor, además que me cuesta r-respirar_

_No aquí están los mejores médicos, no se dé por…_

_¿Por vencido?...j-jamas herbívoro, solo te digo la realidad_

_Hibari-san…_

Dijo dolido el pelirrojo y empuñando sus manos, estaba escuchando las últimas palabras del Guardián más fuerte de Vongola Hibari Kyoya.

_Dile al herbívoro que acabamos con la escoria y espero que sigan así con el trabajo, de lo c-contrario regresare y los "Morderé hasta la Muerte"_

Después de vendarle un brazo, la peliazul corrió donde tenían al azache, debido a que su condición fue la más deplorable, la moto le cayó encimo lo que causo múltiples fracturas.

_!Kyoya¡…_

_Lo siento pequeña ya no puedo seguir a tu lado, pero soy feliz de que tu estés bien, por haberte conocido y amado en ese breve instante_

El llevo su mano hasta su rostro para limpiarlas traviesas lagrimas que escapan de su orbe violeta, le brindó la última sonrisa y ella le dio un casto beso.

_Siento que de verdad estoy arrepintiéndome de todo, de portarme como un estúpido herbívoro y jamás haber tenido el valor de demostrarte cuanto te quiero, de no dedicarte mas de mis caricias, solo las que hace poco pude darte, lamento no haberte dicho tantas cosas y no estar para reconfortarte…Adiós Nagi, no cometas tonterías y ni se te ocurra quedarte sola, estaré pendiente de ti en donde sea que me encuentre después…Te…Amo…_

_**El amor es símbolo de la eternidad, elimina todo sentido del tiempo, **_

_**destruye todo recuerdo del principio, y anula todo temor de un final.**_

_!No…No te vayas…!KYOYAAAA¡…_

_Mansión Vongola: (11:35 PM)_

Un peliplateado corrió por los desolados pasillos de una gran mansión hasta una oficina, con un documento en la mano, se notaba la angustia en su rostro, pero era la mano derecha del líder, debía de hacerlo.

_Décimo…_

_Que pasa Hayato-kun_

_Malas noticias…_

El castaño se puso serio, sintió que algo malo había pasado, muy malo para que la cara de su amigo y guardián estuviese tan dolida. Tomo la nota y comenzó a leerla, era del departamento de inteligencia.

La misión en la cual los 8 líderes de la sub-rama de Vongola debían ser eliminados

Fue todo un éxito, sin embargo después de completar la misión, los asignados, el Guardián

De la Nube Hibari Kyoya perdió la vida durante un aparatoso accidente, en la moto también iba la

Espía Chrome Dokuro, que con las ultimas fuerzas su guardián protegió, ella se encuentra en el

Hospital de Messina, está siendo atendida por la fractura en su brazo derecho….

El castaño de 27 años, líder de la Familia Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi, temblaba con la nota en su mano, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, acababa de perder no solo a su guardián sino a su amigo, volteo a ver a Gokudera.

_¿Hace cuando ocurrió esto?..._

_..._

_!Gokudera Hayato¡…_

_Hace 1 hora, estaban a mitad de camino…_

_Llama a Mukuro y dile que lo espero abajo debemos ir al Hospital a ver a Chrome…_

_Como usted diga décimo_

_**Estaré en tus sueños velando tus silencios, estaré en tu vida soñando con amarte y**_

_**Pensando en ser tuyo, estaré en tus caricias sintiendo que eres mía.**_

Estaban en un hermoso cementerio de jardín, la Familia Vongola estaba conmocionada, la peliazul por su parte estaba frente al féretro que estaba a punto de ser ingresado a la fosa.

_Adiós Kyoya, te demostraré que seré feliz y que donde te encuentres ahora puedas verme seguir adelante, aun sin tu amor, pero queriéndote, serás parte de mi vida_

Deposito una rosa morada y una azul entrelazadas, dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, a su nuevo destino, a buscar "eso" que ella sintió haber perdido al momento de la partida del azabache. El castaño la alcanzó y le llamo.

_Chrome ¿A dónde vas?_

_Jefe me retirare de mis cargos en Vongola, se lo prometí, me dijo que yo era lo más maravilloso que le había pasado en su vida, que debía de demostrar que yo podía seguir adelante sin él, sin la persona que me juro amor, amor que …era…Correspondido_

Traviesas lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse, se volvió hacia el castaño y le sonrió.

_Trataré de ser feliz para que él se sienta tranquilo en donde quiera que este, lo hare por el_

_Está bien Chrome, recuerda, somos tu familia, si necesitas algo solo ven a nosotros yo seguiré su legado y mi ideal no dejare que su sacrificio haya sido en vano_

Ella asintió y luego siguió su camino, el Guardián de la Niebla la vio partir, aunque fue solo por breves momento y gracias a la capacidad de su ojo, vio como detrás de ella la sombra del azabache la seguía, sonrió internamente.

__"Incluso la muerte no puede acabar con el amor, Nagi, se feliz ya que su voluntad está contigo y siempre velará por ti hasta el fin de tus días"_ _

Fin

**N/A: **Bueno, ya va…(se está limpiando los ojos y la nariz) No sé de donde salió tanto de este fic, solo vi el video que mi primita me trajo y la idea surgió como flash, acontecimiento, tras acontecimiento, no lo sé, lo que si se es que a pesar de no dar detalles, me gusto el final. Los detalles de las frases me encantó. Arriba deje el link del video que mi primita me mostro, luego, el nueva tema que le dedique al fic, esta subtitulado para que vean que la letra va muy acorde a la historia, no lo subí para que fuera comentado, más bien para mostrar que Hibari y Chrome también hacen linda pareja, aunque la tragedia los alcanzara no evito dejar demostrado que el amor verdadero si existe. Morir por un ser amado, es difícil ver eso en el día a día, solo nos preocupamos por nosotros mismo, si esa chispa esta en tu corazón, harás lo que puedas para sobrevivir junto a esa persona que es importante para ti o no dudarías en dar tu vida por ella o él. Mina-san espero les haya gustado este One-Shot.

**!PROPAGANDAS¡…**

Bueno para las chicas que tienen cuenta en Facebook, pueden pasar por la página de **EXPEDIENTE REBORN**, en la cual pueden encontrar, desde imágenes hasta música MP3 de la serie, junto a sus administradores (me incluyo) estamos para complacerlos ^^).

**¡!FIN DE LAS PROPAGANDAS¡**

Bianchi se despiden.

Ciao Ciao …n_n…


End file.
